A summer to remember
by demonLover7
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha and the gang are trapped in Kagome's era . Will jellousy rage between Inuyasha and Kagome? Will she give up on him ? Will he finnally be able to tell her how he feels about her? Rated for Lemons in later chapters.
1. Follow me

A summer to remember

Chapter 1 follow me

"SIT!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs furious at the young half demon. "Ack! Kagome why did you do that !" Inuyasha yelled with just as much anger. He slowly stood up whipping the dirt from his red kimono. Inuyasha and Kagome had been traveling together for the last four years and today he pushed her to her edge by once again chasing after the dead priestess kikiyo. "I can't stand it ! I am tired of waiting for you Inuyasha!" She started to run away but Sango stopped her. "No kagome , you need to settle this once and for all , you can't just keep running away." Kagome looked at the young demons slayer and nodded "Your right . Inuyasha," She turned toward the dog eared demon with an emotionless stare. "I am leaving , don't come after me , Be with your beloved kikiyo and forget you ever met me ." Kagome ran as fast as she could back to the bone eaters well. Running through the forest her tears stained her face and blurred her vision, She tripped and fell over onto the hard ground getting a scrapped knee. "Baka Inuyasha , BAKA !" She yelled into the sky. She rubbed her eyes whipping the tears from her face. "He doesn't even know how much I care for him." She stated out loud . She stood back up walking calmly towards the well.

Back with Inuyasha, "What did you expect me to do Miroku , ignore that she was in trouble ? You know how I feel about her." Inuyasha spoke the truth . After all these years the dead priestess still held the most of Inuyasha 's heart. Miroku knew this but still wanted to know one thing. "Do you love Kagome at all?" The question stung at his heart, _love ? I don't know , the only one I had ever loved was keikio what a ridicules question . Of course I don't she is my companion.' _He stood up with his claws in his sleeves and walked away from the monk. While Inuyasha walked he came across Kagome 's bag. He dished through it finding everything from text books and pencils to something that caught his eye. It was her sweater. He lifted it up for him to smell, it smelt of strawberries and vanilla goodness. He inhaled the sweet smell, memories flooded into is mind and found their way back into his heart and took a hold of his chest. Gripping it making it hard for him to breathe. "Kagome," He remembered her caring hand and her soft brown eyes that had once cried for him. He looked around to see if anyone was there but Sango miroku and the young fox demon were no where to be found . He took another sniff of the sweater and pulled some more stuff out of the bag. He saw painted images on paper that kagome called photographs. The pictures where of sad times and happy . One that caught his eye and heart was a picture of Kagome asleep on his shoulder, he looked at the picture for the next couple of minutes remembering her sent. _I love her sent , its so happy . _He thought sitting down on the ground.

Kagome jumped into the well as the it turned into a pit of blue star dust and the only way to get back to her world.

"Kagome your home early, I thought you where going to be there for the entire summer." Her younger brother stated kicking the soccer ball around the kitian. "I am not going back, Inuyasha doesn't want me there. I can finally have a normal life." She walked to her room exhausted from the argument and the run through the forest. "Inuyasha will never know how much he means to me because he will never be able to feel the same for me." She said collapsing onto her bed. The familiar scent filled her nostrils and brought her back to the moment that she met the dog eared half demon. At first he only thought of her as a jewel detector and nothing more. He was insensitive to her and unmindful of the way he treated her. But then something changed about him. A softer look ran through his eyes . A gentler touch with his hands buried their way into her heart. "Baka Inuyasha." Were her last words before she drifted off into a light sleep.

"GO BACK AND GET KAGOME!" Sango and Miroku yelled in unison. "I can't." He sat by the well looking down into the pit, His eyes were glassy with light tears and his face was in a tight stare. "Why are you crying?" Sango asked gently as Inuyasha let out a sigh. "I wish that I could tell her." The demon slayer sat beside him. "Tell her what?" The dog eared demon exchanged glances with Sango before telling her. "I wish I could tell her that, I love her." He wiped a dirty claw over his face smearing the small tears that fell from his golden eyes. "Hey it will be ok." Sango reassured not knowing what else to say. "When ever I want to tell her I always end up getting her pissed. When ever I go to Kikyo I always want to tell her goodbye because I cant be with her like I wanted to be for so long. We were lovers for years then Naraku had to ruin it . Of course seeing as I was going to use the jewel to become human we would both be old and gray. Our children married with kids of their own." Miroku sighed as Inuyasha continued. "For Kagome I would become full human . I want to love her and protect her forever." Miroku sighed again with a small grin on his face. "Than go tell her that. Its been three days. Go to her." Inuyasha stood and walked away . "Come on give me a break. She will never love me like I love her."

Standing over the well she contemplated if she should go back. "Maybe I was too hard on him." She shook her head running from the shrine and to Wackdonalds to meet up with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. "So when are you going to let us meet this mystery guy that you have a huge crush on?" Ayumi asked with a sheepish grin. Kagome took a sip of her soda staring out the window. He is still hung over his ex girlfriend to even notice me !" She thought about how he spoke to her , so softly whispering sweet nothings in her ear. "I thought he loved me but no. " Eri also out on a sly grin. "What about Hojo? Will you finally go out with him ?" She continued to sip at her soda as she thought about how many times she had stood him up. "You know what ? I think I will!"

"Will what ?"

Kagome froze up with a small blush on her face. "Hojo... uhh ..hey." Hojo smiled innocently "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with me this weekend . Me and my parents are going . You can bring some friends if you like." He stated quickly a small redness forming onto his cheeks that made Kagome smile. "I'd love to !" smiling like always he wished them a good afternoon and left the fast food burger house. " 'bout time !" Yuka complained. "Damn I was about to go out with him if you didn't come to your senses!" Kagome smiled a nervous laugh to brush it off.

The week passed and Inuyasha didn't budge. He stayed beside the well contemplating what he should do. "You should go to her." Sango said softly with her usual calm sweet smile. "Only if you Shippo and Miroku come with me . She won't get as mad if your there." Sango smiled but shook her head "You see , we cant go into the well but you can." Inuyasha held out the shards from the sacred jewel, "She only took one of them." Sango took the shard and ran back to the village. She got Miroku and Shippo he jumped down the well followed by Sango Miroku and shippo, soon enough he was on the other side . Kagome 's scent was all around him haunting him with a sweet memory. "Where's Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled bursting into the Higurashi home. "Hello Inuyasha, " Mrs. Higurashi welcomed him into her house leading him into the kitian. "Kagome isn't here, she is at the beach with her friends for the weekend." Inuyasha growled. "Where is the beach."

"Stop Hojo!" Kagome yelled as he picked her up running into the serf. It was late evening and the sun just started to fall on the playful teenagers. He set her down on the soft sand so she wouldn't get wet. "Oh this is great Hojo." She saw a star rise into the sky and the sky get darker as it did as time passed. "So did you have fun today?" Hojo asked with a quirky smile. "Hojo I had an amazing time." " _It's a nice change... He is a lot sweeter than Inuyasha_" He looked into her eyes moving his face a little closer with each passing moment placing his arm around her. And as the final space was closed between them Kagome sensed a jewel shard . But she ignored it. She let herself get lost in that kiss and she hoped Hojo was too. When he pulled away he still kept his arm around her. "I have been wanting to do that since I met you." Kagome smiled placing her head on his shoulder. "You should have done jt sooner." She leaned in for another kiss but she felt a jewel shard . "Hold on Hojo , I'll be right back ." She followed the presence until she ran into some one very unexpected. "Sango?" Sango smiled "hey , Inuyasha Miroku and me, oh and of course shippo came here to get you." Kagome looked back at the beach . "I'm not coming back . I am sorry. I just can't." Sango nodded "I understand but hey we are going to stay a while here with you... and ..." Kagome hugged Sango excited "I have to get you guys clothes! Oh my Kami you would look so cute in this skirt that I have." Kagome ran off with her friend by her side making her way back to the condo. She saw Inuyasha sitting by her bed with a lost look on his face. "Kagome !" He shot up the moment that she came into the room . "I am sorry Kagome! I don't care if you don't want to go back, We haven't seen Naraku in years... but If its ok can we stay the summer with you." It all came out on one breath but left Kagome staring at the Young hanyou "SIT!" Inuyasha fell to the ground as a tear escaped from his golden eyes. "Kagome please! I am sorry ." Kagome smiled , "I know."

So it went like that . "Come on Inuyasha , I have to cut your hair ! I dont want you walking around here looking like a demon!" He grunted looking at her with a glare. I am not going to handle this kagome!" She brought the sizzors onto his hair and cut the first strand. "Damnit !" Kagome ignored Inuyasha's houls and crule words. "There we go!" Inuyasha looked ino the mirror to see that his hair was really short compaired to his standereds. His bangs still fell around his eyes but the long silver hair that once crept down his back was now at neck levle. Kagome then dressed him in awhite button up with the sleeves rolled up to this elbows and loose jeens with flip flops. she also made him where a bandana or a hat to hide his dog ears. She dressed Miroku in a light blue t-shirt and black shorts that covered most of his legs. Sango was up next, she had the most fun dressing her up . Since Sango was taller and more built than her she had alittle trouble to fins something that would fit her. "Oh my Kami! You look amazing." She dressed Sango in a short skirt that went to her middle thy it ruffled slgihtly as she walked and a form fitting t-shirt . Kagome dressed in a usual skirt and blue tight t-shirt. So Kagome introduced Inuyasha Miroku and sango to her friends Ayumi Yuka and Eri. "He is so cute!" Eri mused when the three of them were alone. "Who ?" Kagome asked with curiosity. "That Inuyasha guy!" Ayumi asured Kagome. She looked down at her hands "Yeah, He really is something, he has a girlfriend though. A pain stung her heart.


	2. Let the games begin!

Chapter 2 -Let the games begin.

The weekend passed with chaos and confusion . Trying to adapt Inuyasha Sango and Miroku oh yeah and Shippo to Kagome 's era was a hard task.

Inuyasha , Terribly jealous of Hojo was the hardest to keep under control. She didn't kiss Hojo again , she felt her heart split between two men. She wanted Inuyasha to tell her that he loved her and that he was going to give up on Kikyo and choose to be with kagome forever. Although Kagome wished and wished she chose to keep her mind off the subject. "Sango, do you think Hojo is good for me? Do you think I should just give up on Inuyasha ?" Kagome asked when they were alone in the darkness of their room. It was their first night back at the Higurashi shrine. "Listen Kagome, Inuyasha is sorry for how he treated you and he wants you to forgive him and continue to be with him. " Sango wanted to tell kagome that Inuyasha loved her desperately but she didn't want to spoil the fun.

"I know but...Oh hell I don't know . I just feel like I cant be what he wants." Kagome turned over in her bed facing the wall. "I don't think it's a matter wants ...its what he needs Kagome you have done so much for him and that's what he needs, someone who he can trust."

"Thanks Sango you're the best." Sango smiled in the dark. "No problem, and by the way this bed is a lot more comfortable than the cold hard ground that I'm used to. " Kagome and her giggled then after a while fell asleep.

"Ugh I need to get a job." Kagome complained after looking in her wallet the next morning. "A job?" Miroku asked poring himself some cereal. "Yeah , working to get money." She retorted. "Some one kill me !" She exclaimed. Sango was still asleep and Inuyasha was out side sitting on the roof as he usually did. It was just a normal morning. "You go look for a job , Take Inuyasha with you , I'll stay here, you mom is going to teach me how to make pizza, what ever that is." Kagome smiled grabbing her purse and walking to meet Inuyasha on the roof. It was a simple task to get up there, If you went through the attic and opened the window climbing onto the wedge of roof then climbing up to the top. "Inuyasha?" She tried to get his attention but his thoughts drifted far away from here. She gazed at him, taking in his scent and the way his hair moved in the wind . She could tell that he was in deep thought. "_About what? What is he thinking about? Will he ever be able to tell me ?"_ After a few moments he finally realized Kagome standing there with a hand to her chest and on the verge of tears. He ignored the thought of her crying and started the conversation with a simple question "How did you get up here?" Was his first question. "Don't ask. Hard to explain." She smiled slightly sure that she now had a blush on her face. "Well I have to get a job now that I am going to be living here, Do you want to come with me maybe we can get lunch too seeing that its twelve o'clock already?" He nodded "I'd love to." He picked her up bridle style jumping to the ground. Setting her down they walked out of the shrine and to the streets below.

"So what's the deal with this Hojo guy?" He asked as we stopped by a clothing store. "He is a friend." Inuyasha snorted . "fat chance of that." He muttered to himself. "Why are we here?" He asked with curiosity. "One I want to get a job here , two its my favorite store and three , You need some new clothes." She picked out some clothes random t-shirts and jeans and other types of clothes before shoving him into the changing room . "Try these clothes on and show me how they look." One after another Inuyasha tried on clothes showing Kagome. "I love this on you!" She exclaimed about a pair of black cargo pants and a dark blue muscle shirt that showed off his lean toned arms. She had him wear black etnies with it and a black baseball hat. "You look great." She had a small blush come to her face , he looked at her with a deep look in his eye and a small smile twisted at his lips. "Thanks, now I get to pick out clothes for you." He went through mountains of clothes a finally found a cute light blue sun dress with sparkles at the trims at the dress. He found a pair of wight high heel sandals. She tried it on showing it to him. When she came out of the dressing room Inuyasha 's jaw literally dropped. Twirling around a few times he got a good look at her , and he loved it. "You look beautiful Kagome, you always do." She didn't need any make up or any of that , to him she looked like an angel. Her face was always happy and if it wasn't it was usually his fault. "Thanks, Now I have to fill out an application and pay for the clothes stay here." He watched her prance towards the sales clerk. Inuyasha felt out of place. His sliver hair was so short, shorter than normal, Kagome promised that it would grow back but he wasn't too sure of that he looked at the random people pass the store, couples old and young "_what can I do to win her over?"_. He thought about this for the remainder of the few minutes that Kagome was away. "Ready to go?" She asked him bringing him back into reality. "Yeah lets go, so did they give you a job?" She nodded looking up at him with that smile that looked into his soul even if only for a moment. "That's great." They walked passed some restaurants smelling sweet food but when the scent of Ramen entered his range of scent his stomach growled. "Kagome," He whined, "Ramen," She smiled seeing him pout. "Ok ! The Ramen bar it is." She linked arms with him walking down the street to the small Ramen bar.

"I love it! Its even better than the kind you bring me!" his goofy smile , fangs and golden color eyes brought unwanted attention. "Kagome! What are you doing here?" Hojo asked with his usual bright smile. "Just hanging out with Inuyasha." Hojo looked over Kagome 's shoulder as he hugged her. "Hi Inuyasha!" He grunted, "_Who does this guy think he is? Hugging Kagome, Its just like with Kouga, Just like Kouga? He must be in love with my Kagome._ " When Hojo pulled away he engaged Kagome in a conversation excluding Inuyasha. "Hey Kagome I think we should get going, we need to get Sango up." Kagome looked at him, "Why in a rush all of the sudden?" He didn't answer. He just glared at Hojo. "Ok well I have to go Hojo, Come over later I'm having a party. "Hojo nodded paying for the ramen that Kagome and Inuyasha ate. "Now tell me why your in such a hurry, is it because he was acting like Kouga?" Inuyasha 's eyes widened, "How did you know ?" A small giggle escaped from her lips. "The look on your face told me so, Inuyasha why do you care so much ? I mean its not like I'm your girl friend." Inuyasha looked at her with a tug at her heart. "Well..." The words wouldn't come out his chest got tight and his heart quickened. "I care." Was his simple reply. "Ah, I see." The rest of the way home was silent between them. Preparation for the party were coming along nicely. Her grandpa and mom went to Kyoto for the rest of the week by the time they came home. "This is going to be awesome!" She exclaimed as the people started to show up. "Ayumi! Yuka ! Eri!" She exclaimed seeing her friends. "Ok where's my man Inuyasha!" Eri exclaimed . "In the kitian." She replied softly "What's the matter?" Ayumi asked placing a hand on Kagome 's shoulder she broke down on Ayumi 's shoulder. "I love him, I love Inuyasha , He is the one that I told you about . We had a big fight and now he is asking for my forgiveness and yet I know he'll leave me again for his ex girlfriend. " Ayumi gasped at Kagome, "Go tell Eri that! If she knew than she wouldn't be chasing after him." Kagome looked up wiping the tears from her eyes. "You know what? Your right I'm going to tell her and him." She made her way to the kitian feeling better. "I am just going to tell him that I..." Her heart dropped out of her chest at the sight. Eri had her lips locked onto Inuyasha 's .

"Inuyasha?" Her voice was quiet compared to the beating of her heart. It was pumping Jealousy, anger and pain all at the same time . "Kagome, Its not what it looks like !" He exclaimed pushing Eri away. She ran out of the room leaving Eri and Inuyasha together, "Ok if that's the way you want to play , Let the games begin." She walked into the already coming alive party. DDR was being played by the TV and people danced in the middle to techno beats coming from the loud stereo . "Hey Kagome!" Hojo said coming in the door. Making sure that Inuyasha was watching she kissed him. Inuyasha felt a pulse from his inner self. "_No I have to keep control. Handle this like I normally would. No that wont work either." _He looked to Eri. "Want to dance?" He picked it up fast , dancing to the beat, close to the human girl smelling her growing arousal. "Oh that's good," Kagome Herd Eri say softly when he kissed her neck. Kagome put Hojo 's hands around her tighter and danced against him. "_This will make him jealous."_ Kagome thought to herself. Kagome was wearing a short skirt and a tight shirt that showed off her toned stomach and her firm breasts. She also had her hair up. "_Damn she looks good."_ Inuyasha said glancing at his Kagome being touched by another guy. The night went along like that. Kagome and Inuyasha getting more jealous. Sango and Miroku danced but instead of making each other jealous they bonded. "Sango, I love you, I have loved you since we first met." Sango smiled. "I love you too." The two of them shared a kiss that went from gentle to wild and crazy, almost hungry for flesh the two of them touched each other all over, under the shirt the arms and face . Kagome watched the two of them, "I give up, Hojo , I don't like you like a boyfriend , I was using you to make Inuyasha jealous." _He _nodded "I kinda figured. I just hope you get what you want." He walked away leaving Kagome sitting on the back porch feeling the need to puke or sleep. "Too much food." She complained seeing Eri and Inuyasha sitting in the sacred tree cuddling kissing and whispering to each other. "Inuyasha..."


	3. Trapt!

Chapter3- Trapt

Eri stayed the night as did Ayumi and Yuka.

"So what happened between you and Miroku last night?" Asked a curious Kagome.

Sango blushed as Yuka encouraged her.

"Come on Sango tell us all the juicy details!" Sango looked at the curios girls with a blissful smile on her cute face,

"He told me that he loved me! I am finally officially with him!"

Kagome squealed for joy"Oh that's amazing!" Kagome fell back onto the large pillow, "

Ugh Eri is such a traitor, I mean you told her that You loved Inuyasha !"Kagome sighed as she sat up allowing Sango to braid her hair.

"I know but , I guess I'm not meant to be with him."

"Don't worry Kagome, You'll find a way."

That night the four of them fell asleep in the living room after a couple of hours, But Kagome fell in and out of sleep unable to keep comfortable.

"Oh Inuyasha your so kind."

Kagome over herd Eri say in the middle of the night. She ran scenarios through her head of what they were doing. She knew that they weren't doing anything that went below the belt.

Why? Because Kagome knew that A demon only mated with one person. And unless Eri was to be his mate they couldn't have that sort of 'fun' as Miroku often put it. She thought about the sweet kisses that he gave to her, The thought about that maybe Eri would become his mate.

In addition to wanting his heart Kagome also dreamed and desired to be his mate.

She knew what would happen to her, She would be pregnant with his pup and her human DNA would twist and turn until she herself became some sort of demon, the thought scared her, she wished it though the pain would be great seeing that their family crest, the crescent moon would appear on her chest right below the color bone where he would have to bite her. She would be able to conjure forces that she had only witnessed.

In addition to the powers she would also Inherit the title as Lady of the East, and Inuyasha would have full right to his claim.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered to the dark . She felt bad for the pain that surged through her numb heart. "_What if he takes her for his mate? I wouldn't be able to bear it._" She thought .

"Kagome ? Are you awake?" She herd Miroku 's voice against the painful silence. "Yeah, I cant sleep how about you?" He shook his head , "Neither can I, want to go for a walk?"

Kagome nodded following him out into the cool night air. "I love the summer." She said softly looking up at the sacred tree. "This is where I first met Inuyasha."

Miroku pulled his friend into a hug. "Inuyasha doesn't know what he wants. He wouldn't take a human for his mate. "

Kagome hiccuped resting her head on the monk's shoulder.

"I'm human."

Miroku rubbed her back "No , You're a Miko and everything that he needs and wants." She shook her head. "Your wrong, tomorrow go back to the fuddle era." She walked away from her friend feeling bad that she was sending him off but she couldn't help it .

"Kagome are you ok?" Shippo said worried about his motherly figure. "I'll be ok." She stated back to the small demon. "Come on lets go back to bed.

With the coming of morning came a great cloud that raged over the streets of Tokyo and eventually made its way up to the Higurashi shrine.

Mist and Fog covered the shrine floor. "Now take care of shippo for me ." Kagome said on the verge of tears. She hugged Sango tightly as a tear escaped from her eyes.

"And miroku, Treat Sango well, and take care of yourself." She hugged the Monk and then turned to Inuyasha .

Dressed back in his red Kimono his hair was still short and the look in his eyes were lost. "Take care of yourself." She stated holding out her hand. Instead of taking her hand he pulled her close and held her in his arms. The pressure of his chest against hers made a lump weld up in her thought, along with this he placed his head on her shoulder causing his lips to touch the bare skin of her neck .

Not being able to handle it anymore she pushed him away and held shippo in her arms telling the young kitsune that they would see each other again someday

. "Take care of yourself," She said to shippo kissing his forehead. Before they went into the shrine of the bone eaters well Inuyasha gave Kagome one last look . And that look haunted Kagome for the few moments that their eyes met.

"Where the hell am I !"

The voice broke the spell that Inuyasha held on her. "Kouga?" Kagome questioned seeing the wolf Yokai at the bottom of the well.

"Don't ask you mangy wolf, Lets go." Inuyasha jumped down the well followed by Sango and Miroku. "Bye Kagome, don't forget about me!" Shippo said before jumping down the well. She broke down crying .

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Kouga 's voice yelled through the small shrine. "Huh?" Kagome looked into the well once more only to see a tangle of people at the bottom.

"Why didn't you go back ?" She asked raising an eye brow. "The well is closed! Not even Inuyasha went back!"

Kagome helped Sango up as she climbed the stone walls of the well. "This could be bad." Miroku stated coming up behind Sango.

Inuyasha was the last to come out of the well. "Where am I? I followed Naraku 's scent and then I fell into the well and I ended up here. " Kagome laughed "Welcome to my home."

She opened the doors to revile the Higurashi shrine to Kouga. "So how do you like it?" Kagome asked with a smile knowing he was impressed "Its great!" She took kouga inside getting him a glass of water.

The house fairly clean from last night. "So, how do we get back?" Kagome sighed. "I don't know but you guys are lucky that my mom grandpa and brother are going to be gone for the whole summer.

You guys will just have to live here until we find a way to open the well back up." Inuyasha smiled with out Kagome noticing it. "Great, more time to spend with my woman." Kouga wrapped his arm around her leaving Inuyasha burning with envy. "If it makes you happy." She said with a quick glance at Inuyasha.

"Yes you have to get jobs I cant support all of us with only one paycheck. " Sango smiled, "I want a job at the place where you work. We get good prices on clothes."

Shippo snuggled into Kagome. "I'm glad I'm not leaving. I like it here." Sango and Kagome both smiled at the small Kitsune in a cute pair of khaki shorts and a white and blue stripped shirt.

"I want to do something physical." Inuyasha ended up saying that he wanted to work at the Ramen bar since they were hiring .

For that day they organized the way they would be living for the next three months if not more. Sango and miroku would share her moms room and she would get her own room, Inuyasha had to share a room with kouga , and let me tell you he loved that.

"Hi Eri." Kagome said with out emotion. She looked at the girl who had come to see Inuyasha. "He is at work. He works at the Ramen bar." Kagome said turning away from the girl.

"Okay, Kagome why are you mad at me?" She didn't answer the girl's question but only closed the door and went inside the house.

It had been a week since her friends had officially joined her. She sent Shippo to school and Sango, Miroku, Kouga and Inuyasha got jobs.

"Hey Kagome, do you have work today?" The girl shook her head looking at the young handsome demon. Kagome didn't cut his hair but left it up, Kagome had to admit that he did look handsome in the black muscle shirt and leather vest with the jeans and arm bands. "Do you want to go somewhere? Like for a walk?"

She nodded slipping her shoes on as they left. "So Kagome, Why are you so willingly being nice to me?" Kagome looked up at him. "Well , I don't know , I have treated you pretty badly in the past and I want to make up for it, I mean it has been four years since I have known you."

Kagome was now nineteen, Elegble to become the young wolf prince's mate. "Yeah, hey I know you love Inuyasha," She cut him off with a kiss silencing him. "He has a girlfriend. I need to get over him." She felt brave for confessing all this to Kouga, Yet a guilty pull at her gut when their lips met.

"Inuyasha!" Eri said trying to get his attention once again. "Oh sorry." They sat in A booth at Wackdonalds eating burgers and french fries. "Got distracted." Inuyasha lied. Since the last hug Inuyasha had given Kagome he thought of nothing else. He didn't know why but every time that they looked at each other she held his eyes in a cold dark stare that he couldn't understand.

"So, Inuyasha, are you my boyfriend?"

_Boyfriend?_

The word echoed through out his mind. "I don't know." He got up walking out of the burger house and back to the shrine. He was adjusting fast to his surroundings , "I need to at least win her friendship back..." He saw her in the park as he passed walking hand in hand with Kouga,"Oh I am going to Kill him!"


	4. the new moon

Chapter4- The new moon.

With out warning his entire body started to pulse as the wind blew around him, his scent becoming more threatening and dangerous. "What is it Kouga?" Kagome asked as he sniffed the air. "A demon, smells like that mutt Inuyasha."

"Watch out!" Kagome yelled pushing Kouga out of reach of Inuyasha 's claws. With the scent of blood Kagome fell to the ground landing on kouga 's chest. "Kagome!" Kouga placed her by a nearby tree, "Hold on , I'll make sure he dies." Tears formed in her eyes as the pain grew, "No Inuyasha." She stated softly , the world becoming a blur of lights and wind.

"You'll pay for what you did to Kagome!" Kouga yelled cracking his knuckles _'This isn't good." _He dodged a fist and kicked him. _'He's faster'_ They continued to fight , Kouga losing badly. Receiving punch after punch and hardly ever having the time to attack back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as loud as she could, "SIT!" Inuyasha fell to the ground the redness fading from his eyes. The wind started to calm as Inuyasha , beginning to realize that he hurt Kagome stayed on the ground yelling at himself in his head.

" You could have killed her !" Kouga yelled holding Kagome bridle style making his way back to the shrine. "What did I do?" Inuyasha cried softly slumping to his knees as a tear stroked his face. "How could I let this happen?"

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Eri 's voice rang in his ears. "Yeah , I'm ok." He stood up looking at her. "Lets go." He placed his arm around her as they walked .

"Why do you wear a hat all the time? And why don't I ever see your ears?" Eri asked sitting on the bench at the far northern section of the quiet park. "Nothing, Nothing for you to worry about." Eri looked at him with a questionable glare.

"Give me the hat." He shook his head but before he could stop her she seized the hat off of his head, "you know you look better with out it." Inuyasha raised an eye brow confused of weather she knew what she was looking at.

"But I'm a,"

"Insecure? Yeah we all are but trust me, You look better with out the hat." He felt the top of his head but didn't feel his small white dog ears. "What the hell? Uh I got to go Eri see you tomorrow." He kissed her cheek and dashed off towards the Higurashi shrine.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called seeing Sango and Miroku sitting on the couch watching a movie. "Where is Kagome?" Sango shrugged her shoulders but Miroku told him that she was in her room with Kouga. He nodded and ran up the stairs.

"Kagome, I have no dog ears," He walked in on kouga bandaging the deep wound that she had on her back. "Yeah? Good for you," Kagome felt distant from the man that she loved , She hated and loved him for the exact same reasons.

"I need to talk to you ." He said to the girl then looked at Kouga, "Alone." Kouga glared walking out the door, When the door was shut he looked upon the girl that had hated him for being with Eri. "Listen Kagome, I am sorry, I don't know what came over me." She turned away from him. "I saw you with kouga and I reacted."

"So your aloud to get over me but I'm not aloud to get over you? I...Oh never mind." She buried her face in the pillow. "Kagome , I just want you to be happy, I don't want you to hate me anymore."

Kagome looked at him with a soft look in her eyes , with her voice that was hardly above a whisper she stated, "I don't hate you, I just don't get it, why we had become so far apart."

Inuyasha shrugged, "I know what you mean Kagome and I am sorry, Can we still be friends, Its hard for me to be here, I don't get anything of this , I just want to go home, and I want you to come with me."

She sat up looking at the young hanyou, "I know, we'll go back as soon as possible." Inuyasha smiled wrapping his arms around her feeling the wound that he had given her.

"I am so sorry about the going full demon thing too, I could have killed you." He placed his forehead against hers.

She blushed feeling his nose brush hers gently with his arms around her. She wanted to whisper the words into his ear, his perfect human ear. "Why do you have human ears?" She whispered into his ear. He shrugged , "I don't know."

They stayed there for a few more moments then Inuyasha pulled away. "Sango made sushi ramen , Do you think you can come down?" Kagome shook her head, "I'm not hungry." He nodded kissing her on the forhead and walking out of the room.

"So what did you do to her this time mutt face." Inuyasha sneered "Piss off!"

Mean while Sango and Miroku were in the kitian making dinner. "Miroku please! Your going to make me drop the chop sticks into the ramen!" She exclaimed in pleasure as Miroku kissed at her neck, nipping at it a few times. "So, at least I'll get to hear you squill with delight."

He smiled against the nape of her neck chuckling . He wore no shirt that showed off his excellent physique and allowed his bare skin to rub against the thin off the shoulders top that Sango wore. "Miroku stop." She felt her arousle become greater under her skirt as he continued to rub his hands along her body tracing every curve with delight.

"Looks like you guys are having fun." Miroku stepped back seeing Kouga, Shippo and Inuyasha in the door way the three of them having smirks on their faces. Sango blushed and started to dish out the ramen and sushi.

"So did you find a job kouga?" Sango asked hoping to get the attention off her.

"Well I got a job as a construction worker, We build houses." Sango nodded with a smile . "That's good!" He nodded taking a bite of the sushi. "Ah excelent!"

"And how was your day shippo?" Sango asked the small kitsune. "It was fun I made friends with this girl named Reyna. She's really cute." Shippo is in first grade seeing as he is now seven years old and at normal height for that age.

"That's good."

The rest of the dinner was silent. Inuyasha thought about how he had screwed things up with kagome. "Inuyasha? What's on your mind?" Sango asked as she cleared the table.

"Nothing much just the fact that I really messed things up with Kagome. I want to make it up to her, I mean I know she doesn't love me anymore but I at least want to be her friend." Sango shook her head at the fact that they were really dense.

"Oh my sweet innocent Inuyasha , What am I going to do with you?"

That night as the sun started to fade Inuyasha saw a change in himself. A common change that happened once a month . He transformed into a human.

"Inuyasha ? Is that you?" Kagome asked when he came into her dark room. "Yeah , It is." He felt a burning desire in his soul for the injured miko. Her body of a goddess and the hair of an angel.

"Kagome." He leaned over her kissing her softly upon the mouth. "Inuyasha?" She asked when he started to stratle her. "Shhh, kagome, I can't handle it anymore."

"Handle what?"

He kissed her once again so softly that she couldn't resist. His body hovered over hers as he kissed her neck. Arching her back upward she felt pain and pleasure combine.

"I love you." He whispered softly into her ear before nibbling on it.

With a small moan she pulled his body against hers and kissed him long and hard.

"I love you too." She felt nothing like it, "_He's mine. He really is_" She just hopped that it wasn't a dream or just a spur of the moment.

She slipped his shirt over his head as he did to her before. Skin against skin she fingered the scars on his arms and chest, his hard firm chest that rested against hers.

She ran her hands through his silky now black hair as he bit and sucked on her color bone leaving a red mark. "Inuyasha." She moaned softly whimpering with delight.

Flipping him over she landed on him. She kissed his neck biting at it softly and gently making her way down his chest and along his waist line. She didn't go farther.

That night was a whirl wind of emotion passion and everything in between.

And She fell asleep that night with his head upon her chest arms around her.

"I love you."


	5. When Hanyou's love

**auther's note!**

**sorry I havent updated my internet was messinfg up anyways, ENJOY!**

Chapter5- when hanyou 's love

"Inuyasha?" Kagome grumbled the next morning . "I'm right here Kagome." He didn't leave her side. He watched her sleep keeping a protective eye on her. "Morning." She muttered opening her eyes.

"Good morning my love." He kissed her forehead leaving her to continue sleeping.

"Sounds like you had fun last night Inuyasha." Miroku mused putting a spoon full of chereos in his mouth. "Oh yeah, Let me tell ya, I... I told her that I loved her... I'm going to make her my mate." Sango jumped up for joy "I am so proud of you Inuyasha!"

"Shippo wake up! Get ready for school!" Sango called up stairs after hearing the story of how Inuyasha told the miko his feelings.

"That's great but a mate? Isn't that thinking a bit fast?" Sango asked returning to her breakfast. "When yokai mate we don't mate for love usually , its to create an heir to carry on the blood line. That's why when Kouga goes back he will have to mate with Ayami or give up being the alpha male in his pack."

"Yes, and for you to be able to inherit the castle and the title as Lord of the west you must take a mate and have an Heir ." Inuyasha nodded. "I have all the time in the world , "

"Inuyasha really is a lord?" Shippo asked coming into the room with a curious smile on his face. "Yes he is , Lord of the west." Sango said placing a slice of toast on the table for the kitsune. "Cool! Wait till Kagome hears!"

"She already knows, Inuyasha stated playing with his human ears, wait HUMAN? "What's going on Miroku? Why Do I keep losing my demon ears?"

Miroku examined Inuyasha, reading his palm and the tarot cards.

"It doesn't say, I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong, I'll look into it." Looking at his watch Miroku kissed Sango farewell. "Be back around dinner!" He called to his friends exiting the shrine.

"I feel weak," Inuyasha confessing slumping against the table. Sango rubbed his back. "Its ok, we'll find out what's going on." He nodded hearing someone come down the steps in a quickened pace.

"I'm LATE!" Kagome panicked running through the house gathering her things. "Bye! Be back later!" She called to Sango and Inuyasha followed by shippo.

Shippo walked to the elementary school. "I hope Reyna will like it." He mused to himself holding up the small bracelet carved from the pretty white rocks he had found the day before.

"Hey Reyna!" He called out seeing the auburn haired girl walking with her friends. "Shippo!" She smiled showing her dimples that painted her rosy cheeks.

"This is for you." He held out the bracelet for her to take in her small fragile hands. "I love it shippo!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around his small neck. The warmth of her skin against him caused his heart to leap out of his chest. "I'm glad."

For someone so young Shippo was quite mature. He knew the feeling of wanting a girl, wanting their kiss. Inuyasha says that its because demons mature faster than humans but kagome says that Shippo is a kind soul that can love easily.

He pulled away from the cute girl. "Uhh..." He blushed "we should get to class." She said softly pulling some hair out of her face. "Yeah."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked arriving at the Ramen bar as he started to close it up for the night. "Kagome! What are you doing here?" She looked at the Hanyou he looked too human. From his fading silver hair that she has always loved and wished to touch to the hands that could once rip the strongest demons apart, and the ears, the small wight dog ears had been replaced by human ears.

"I need to talk to you." He nodded pulling the apron over his head. He locked up the small restaurant and walked with Kagome into the sweet summer night.

"What did you need to talk about?" He asked with a small look at her. She was wearing the blue sun dress that he had picked out for her.

"About last night."

A blush came to his face as soon as she mentioned the night before.

"What about it?"

"Did you mean it when you said that you loved me?" Her gaze was set on the ground in front of her but she could feel his eyes on her. "Yes, I meant it, Kagome I really do love you I have for a long time."

He smiled at the young girl. As her eyes met his he placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. She put her hand in his as they continued walking satisfied with the answer he had given her.

"Inuyasha?"

They herd Eri 's voice when they entered the Higurashi shrine, "Why are you and Kagome holding hands?" Inuyasha took a deep breath . "Eri, I love kagome. I'm sorry I can't see you anymore." He walked away hearing the tears slowly fall from her eyes.

"Eri, I was mad at you. I am willing to forgive you." Kagome came to the weeping girl's side sorry for the rude thoughts she have had about her. "We have been through so much and I still want you and me to be friends. " Kagome begged slightly hoping that Eri would understand.

"No I'm sorry I messed with your man. Friends before boys I forgot that, its just there's something about him." Kagome nodded. "Yeah I know , I cant blame you ." Eri hugged kagome feeling a lot better about the situation. "If he hurts you I'll beat him up!" She exclaimed with her usual spunky smile. "Well girly I got to go." Eri hugged Kagome again then left the shrine.

When Kagome entered the house there were no lights in the house only candles and a trail of rose petals that led up the stairs.

"Inuyasha!" She called through the house hoping he would answer her. "Come on Inuyasha this isn't funny!" She exclaimed feeling shadows around her. At first she didn't follow the row of lit candles . But when she didn't find Inuyasha or anybody for that matter she followed the candles up the stairs.

She found that the candles and rose petals.

The red rose said to be the yokai's way of seducing their mate. The symbol of true love or the strong erg to mate. "Inuyasha?" Her voice broke.

"Sh, don't speak." His lips found their way to hers as his hands placed the rose in hers. She took the rose blinded by the energy that arose inside her.

Placing the rose on the desk with out breaking the kiss she pulled Inuyasha to the bed. They continued to kiss entangling their tongues together. Letting his hands run along her body he stripped her of her dress. He drowned in her scent as they shared passion that he had never felt.

When the two of them were naked Inuyasha gazed at the angelic presence of his kagome _'my kagome.'_ he repeated in his mind as he took her woman hood in his fingers.

Kagome let out a sharp moan when his fingers touched her. "This might hurt." He said thrusting his fingers in softly. He was right , it did hurt. Soon she was rocking against the motion of his fingers. All the while he fondled with her nipple In his mouth . He kissed and nibbled on her neck feeling her squirm under him.

Kissing every inch of her he began to memorize her perfect body. From her lips to the firm breasts and finally to the pit between her legs. While he licked she went crazy. Moans echoed throughout the empty dark house. She held onto the pillows under her head reaching her first orgasm.

But Inuyasha wasn't done yet. He whispered in her ear. "I'm going to make it as smooth as possible just try not to cry. He kissed the small beads of sweat that formed on her forehead as he positioned himself.

With a thrust of his hardened member he broke the barrier and caused kagome to wince and tremble In pain. He slowly pumped in and out each time hearing kagome grunt. She soon started to enjoy it moving with him letting the pleasure intoxicate her mind.

And when she did he began to suck on the tender skin below her color bone.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked her with a slight smile.

In that brief moment kagome was swept away. Thoughts of the future came to mind and thoughts of the past snuck by. For a moment even doubting if she was worth him . Worth all this. But it passed as quickly as it came .

"Yes I am ready."

He locked her fingers in his as his fangs tor through her skin. A shock went through her as the saliva stung her blood. She moaned with pain. "Inuyasha."

She felt the world fall away and felt a pulse in her belly. It happened , She was truly Inuyasha 's mate. Trapped in the sweet essence of the moment she forgot about the world, about Naraku and the desire to make the shikon jewel whole again. She just wanted the moment to last forever. To be with Inuyasha forever.

When she awoke she was wrapped in the warmth of Inuyasha s arms. The arms of her mate. Her love. She remembered last night fingering the mark that he had left under her color bone. "Are you awake?" A groggy voice asked her . "Yes I'm awake. Her eyes met his. "Inuyasha? Your eyes are brown and your hair is black." She ran a hand through his hair. "I'm losing my yokai blood. I have been in this era for too long. His eyes were filled with emotions that kagome could see. He was scared.

"We should find a way to get back ." Kagome got up getting dressed. The entire time feeling Inuyasha 's eyes on her . Appreciating the prize he had won last night. "Last night was amazing ," Kagome stated in a small voice. Placing the tang top over her head.

"Yeah it was." He agreed . She looked into the mirror now noticing the mark that she had gained. "Do you like it?" She felt Inuyasha wrap his arms around her. "Yeah." Turning her head she kissed him wrapping her tongue around his.

"Kagome!" Kouga bursted into the room. He knew about Inuyasha and her she didn't even have to tell him. He knew it from the moment she had met him. "I sensed Naraku!"

"What!" Where?" Inuyasha exclaimed pulling on a shirt grabbing his tetsiga. They followed the scent until they reached the out skirts of Tokyo. "Forget it." Kouga stated with a glare on his face. They looked out into the sudden change of scenery there were more trees and less people. And for the first time since they had been there they saw the clear sky, the clouds rolled by lazily , the air still at a slight chill from the morning due.

"We should be getting back." Inuyasha said picking kagome up bridle style. "Inuyasha you can't track Naraku down, you lost your sense of smell haven't you?" Kouga asked with a sneer. "None of your business you scrawny wolf," He spat back placing kagome back onto the ground.

"Oh so now you want to fight me in front of your mate? Will that finally make you realize that I am and always have been better than you?" He mocked with a glare coming to his handsome face.

"Inuyasha don't !" Kagome said holding onto his arm. He pushed Kagome 's arm off his and cracked his knuckles. "Bring it you mangy wolf."

Inuyasha lunged first throwing his fist at kouga. Hitting him he quickly kicked kouga in the stomach. The fight went on as the two great demons threw attack after attack at each other. The two of them battling to win. Not caring if the other died.

"Inuyasha! Kouga! Stop!" Kagome exclaimed seeing Inuyasha losing terribly. His movements were slower and less effective than the wolf prince 's . "What's wrong mutt! Scared? How pathetic. So this is what you leave me for?" He directed that last question at kagome.

She turned her head unable to look at Inuyasha 's blood stained face and body that laid in the soft grass. "Get Up!" Kouga yelled kicking Inuyasha in the gut repeatedly. "Is that how your going to defend your mate when we go back home?" He asked with cruelty. "No, but when we go back home I wont have the problem of losing my demon blood." Inuyasha pulled out his sword getting to his feet.

There was something different about the way that Inuyasha stood. His face was faced to Kouga but his body was at the side. "_He's gonna kill him!" _Kagome realized the cold truth as it hit her in the face. Inuyasha was on a whole new level of confidence some would call it the last stand but Kagome knew that he was always this powerful. The demonic aura that had once surrounded him was tainted by hate and lustful blood.

"Oh now I'm scared , " Kouga taunted him in a harsh tone. "Inuyasha and his unforgettable fang! He's nothing without it!" Instead of reacting Inuyasha simply raised his sword, "Goodbye Kouga."

"NO!" Kagome yelled running to her mate.

"Sit!"

nothing happened Inuyasha looked at her, the neckless just as it was before she said the command. Confusion washed over her but Inuyasha looked at her with those beautiful human eyes. "Sorry kagome , "

"WIND SCAR!"

Kagome 's eyes widened with tears, "Inuyasha! No!" She pulled Inuyasha Into a hug stopping him from striking again at the poor weak wolf prince. "Inuyasha why did you do that?" She asked holding onto his shirt for support. He just looked away ignoring her question. He walked away leaving Kagome and Kouga.

"Kouga are you ok?" She asked with a worried look on her face. Tears forming at the wounds that covered Kouga 's body. Any other demon would be killed by this attack. Hardly touching the demon the attack left kouga close to death.


End file.
